Night Time Strolls
by kelseymetro
Summary: Harry finds himself in a little bit of a predicament. Mangy cats -and owners- , cupboards that lock themselves- or do they- and a drunken Malfoy...I bet Harry's wishing he stayed in bed. SLASH AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.**

**One-shot guys. I needed to let out some steam whilst writing The Elemental. Starting to think I'm getting R.S.I from writing too much...**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry rounded the corner, sprinting for his life.

His shoes squeaked rather loudly on the floor but at the moment he couldn't care less. The person chasing him already knew where he was. There was no need to be quiet anymore. He was panting and had a painful stitch in his side but he still didn't stop.

He ducked behind a suit of armour for a few seconds rest but at the sound of a shout he continued on his way, racing down the corridor. This was just what he needed right now. Not. He was barely past curfew as well. Well okay, maybe by an hour but that wasn't his fault at all. At least not completely.

He ducked round another sharp corner in the dark and came across a corridor he had never seen before. He cursed loudly before looking back quickly. They were right behind him now. Harry rolled his eyes at his probable stupidity but ran down the unknown corridor anyway. For all Harry knew it could be old and unused and most likely to fall from under his feet. But that, Harry thought, was probably him just being paranoid.

He had Quidditch practice outside with his team. He had yelled at the beaters, praised the chasers, encouraged Ron and had overall thought it was a fairly good practice. Gryffindor definitely had a chance to win the cup this year. A better chance than Slytherin anyway. Two of their chasers had resigned for personal reasons and their replacements were god damn awful. Not that Harry was feeling sorry for Malfoy at all. No, in fact he was looking forward to thrashing them at the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game next week. It would be...entertaining.

Anyway, he had finished practice and told everybody to go back in after showering. He decided to put the equipment back himself once he had finished and had managed to lock himself in the cupboard. He didn't have a clue how it happened as he could have sworn he had the keys in there with him. The next thing he knew he was desperately tugging the handle, trying to get the bloody door to open again. If that didn't make him suspect foul play, what happened next would definitely have.

The doors shouldn't have properly locked until curfew, which Harry had calculated was fifteen minutes away, yet the door would not respond to any Alohomoras he sent at it, which probably meant someone else had cast another locking charm on the door. After an hour and a quarter or fruitless tugging at the door and desperately trying to curse it open, it oddly did. Harry had been sitting on a bucket when it had and jumped up immediately lest it decided to close him in there again. After he had departed, the door closed firmly and despite Harry checking, it didn't open again.

Harry had looked for anyone suspicious that was anywhere near the equipment cupboard but to his utter bewilderment there had been neither hide nor hair of anyone out of bed for that.

After this little adventure Harry thought it best to go straight back to his common room. Ron would probably have been waiting up for him. He had set off at a jog, trying to run as quietly as he could without disturbing Mrs Norris or Filch. Unfortunately for Harry this obviously hadn't worked. Almost as soon as Harry had entered the castle, Mrs Norris had come flying around the corner, meowing pitifully. Harry's heart had sped up in his chest and he set off, sprinting now.

Harry turned an abrupt corner coming face to face with a dead end and a door at the end of it. Cursing his luck, Harry took a quick look over his shoulder. The sounds of pounding footsteps were coming closer. Harry took another look at the door. Maybe there would be something in there that Harry would be able to hide behind. It did look menacing though, standing there all dark and...erm... closed. Harry didn't have a choice though. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

It was completely empty! What the bloody hell was he supposed to hide behind in here!?

Harry sprinted the length of the room to the door on the opposite wall. He yanked it open quickly and ran through. The outside corridor looked vaguely familiar actually. Harry remembered seeing it somewhere...

Oh crap it was near the Slytherin Common Room. Harry prayed to God he wouldn't meet any Slytherins tonight and kept running. His breath was coming out fast and he thought his lungs were going to explode. Even quidditch didn't make him exercise this much.

He could hear the footsteps getting closer now. If he didn't find somewhere to hide he would be seen for certain and then he'd be in trouble. He glanced around quickly before spotting a rather old looking door to his left. He skidded to a quick halt and threw himself into the room just as his pursuers rounded the corner.

Harry tried to quieten his breathing as he stepped back from the door...and into something that definitely wasn't wall. At least Harry was sure wall wasn't warm, clothed and breathing. Quite close to Harry's ear actually. He stiffened but refused to make a noise lest Filch and Lucifer's cat discover where he was. He tried to move forward but the limited space in the room made it difficult to separate completely from the person behind him.

"Hello there Potter" the mysterious person breathed into his ear. Harry jumped a bloody mile. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy?!" he hissed softly back, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Harry's eyes strained to see in the dark but unfortunately all he could see over his shoulder was a vague outline of someone's head.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is the Slytherin Common Room" Malfoy whispered back slowly. Harry looked around in alarm, before almost smacking himself in the head for being so gullible.

"Is the Slytherin Common Room usually 4 square metres big, Malfoy?" he whispered back sarcastically, "Must be a bit of a squeeze if it is."

Malfoy made a small noise of astonishment at this, to which Harry rolled his eyes. What the bloody hell was Malfoy on? He didn't seriously think that the tiny _broom cupboard_ they were in was actually the Slytherin Common Room did he?

"Hmmm," Malfoy replied a little too loudly for comfort, "It did seem to be bigger yesterday..." Harry hurriedly shushed him before pressing his ear to the door. He could faintly hear Filch's footsteps coming past the door. He unconsciously held his breath.

"Bloody kids setting off dungbombs!" Harry could hear Filch muttering loudly as he went past. Interesting. Did the person who set off the dungbombs lock Harry in the quidditch cupboard as well? Harry waited for Filch's footsteps to fade before grasping the door handle.

Harry had just been about to bid goodnight to the brain muddled Malfoy when...

...said brain muddled Slytherin decided to start kissing the back of his neck slowly. And with tongue.

Now call Harry 'Captain Obvious', but Malfoy didn't usually do this to Harry so he felt rather justified in letting out a rather undignified squeak and almost jumping out of his skin. Malfoy apparently didn't want to let go. He attached his teeth rather firmly into Harry's neck and wrapped his surprisingly strong arms around Harry's chest. Utterly astounded, Harry just stood there as Malfoy meticulously devoured his neck.

At least he tried to stay absolutely still but when Malfoy touched a spot that was near the bottom of his ear it felt good and oh so amazing when he did that thing with his tongue on it. He slumped backwards into Malfoy's chest completely submerged in the feeling of Malfoy running his tongue up the length of his neck before biting down and sucking. He broke off for a second and panted lightly over Harry's skin.

"You know Potter," Malfoy said conversationally, "You taste rather good."

This was Harry's undoing and he turned himself around in Malfoy's arms before pressing his lips firmly against Malfoy's. As Harry's lips touched Malfoy's he realised why exactly the boy had been so confused earlier. He was bloody drunk! As sober as Professor Trelawney at Christmas! Well actually Professor Trelawney at any time! Harry almost broke the kiss at the overwhelming guilt that washed over him as he contemplated this. He was in fact, taking advantage of another student when they were quite inebriated. So what Malfoy bloody deserved to be taken advantage of when he was drunk. Harry didn't feel like the right person to do it. He tried to separate his lips from Malfoy's but was pushed rather insistently into the wall.

Malfoy immediately pushed his growing erection into Harry's as he settled into the cradle of Harry's hips. Harry's head came flying backwards in pure pleasure as Malfoy steadily began rocking backwards and forwards against Harry. All thoughts about why taking advantage of Malfoy was wrong went flying out of the window because to be honest, Malfoy was taking advantage of Harry.

Malfoy attacked Harry's mouth again and dove his tongue deep into Harry's mouth. Harry kissed him back enthusiastically, unconsciously reaching for the bottom of Malfoy's shirt. He quickly pulled it over Malfoy's head and threw it behind him. He pressed himself closer to Malfoy's chest and 

wrapped his arms around Malfoy's back. God the things Malfoy was making him were bloody- God bloody perfect!

A few minutes later, Harry was suddenly completely and utterly aware that he was stark naked in front of Draco Malfoy who seemed oddly focussed on getting to know every part of Harry. Harry was panting again rather like he had been when he was running from Filch but this time, it felt so much better. He removed Draco's trousers and was rather surprised to find him sans underwear.

Draco summoned his wand from the floor, an astounding feet considering how drunken Malfoy had been earlier, and pointed it at Harry. A slightly uncomfortable feeling of cold and looseness came over Harry's lower region and he pulled away from Malfoy shivering. Bloody hell it hadn't been pleasant and it had by far ruined the mood for Harry.

"Malfoy," he questioned around the kisses Malfoy was determined on giving him, "Are you sure it's a good idea we do this. You know, considering the whole, 'we're enemies thing'?" Malfoy paused slightly and drew back. His eyes from what Harry could see of them in the dark were quite clear now. He was looking steadily back into Harry's own.

"I've been disowned so there isn't really a reason why we should be enemies anymore" Malfoy stated bluntly. And far too clearly for someone that was meant to be drunk. But then again being disowned would definitely give Malfoy a reason for drinking in the first place. Nevertheless he opened his mouth to ask Malfoy.

Malfoy, of course, chose this as a perfect opportunity to raise Harry's legs from the floor and thrust into him. Completely taken by surprised, it was all Harry could do not to scream out in pain. The uncomfortably cast on him, obviously took away some of the pain but it still hurt as Harry was stretched quite violently. Harry breathed in shakily, trying to get some control over the pain. Malfoy had groaned a little when he entered but obviously couldn't see Harry's pain stricken face in the dark. Harry bit his lip and moved slightly. Maybe it would get better if Malfoy started moving.

Malfoy took Harry's squirm as an invitation to start thrusting and did so hard and fast. Pleasure blossomed unexpectedly from deep inside Harry and he moaned loudly, completely uncaring of Filch who could be outside the door.

Malfoy set up a fast rhythm of thrusting into Harry, who completely unused to this overwhelming amount of pleasure, quickly felt himself reaching his peak. He tried to breath out a quick warning to Malfoy but apparently Malfoy decided that if Harry had enough breath to speak, he obviously wasn't doing his job right. But bloody hell did Malfoy do the job right. Harry quickly came and slumped exhausted against the wall, feeling as if he was fading in and out of consciousness. He vaguely felt Malfoy continuing thrusting into him for a minute before he too collapsed against Harry, shuddering.

Malfoy was panting into Harry's ear and oddly it didn't feel that weird. Harry lifted a hand weakly to stroke the hair off Malfoy's forehead. Malfoy quickly pulled himself together and pulled his clothes again quickly. Harry followed suit, feeling distinctly uncomfortable as Malfoy basically ignored him. He buttoned his shirt and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do now. Finally coming to a decision, he pulled open the door before a hand wrapped itself around his wrist.

He was twisted around quickly and his lips fastened with Draco's. Malfoy kissed him deeply for a few minutes before releasing him again just as quickly. Harry stood dazed as Malfoy reached the door before turning around slightly.

"This has been nice, Potter" he said seductively, "I hope to see more of you in the future. Much more of you." He walked out of the door leaving Harry gobsmacked.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Malfoy didn't let a smirk grace his face until he was in the Slytherin Common Room. His clear, focussed sliver eyes completely matched the expression on his face.

Oh how he did love to be a Slytherin...

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**In case because of my incompetent writing skills I did not make it clear, Draco set up the whole Harry stuck in closet thing and set Filch after him because he was finally free from his father and could sex up Harry now, kk? Review if you like.**


End file.
